


All The Things That He Can't Say

by StarkGalahad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, MIT Era, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkGalahad/pseuds/StarkGalahad
Summary: College is over, while Tony is going through his graduation day he has to face a cruel truth: maybe he will never see his best friend and, and the love of his life, Rhodey, again.Tony know that life happens and that they can be driven apart. So, while he spent his last day with Rhodey he can't avoid being sad. He doesn't have the courage to tell Rhodey the truth, but he had the courage to ask Rhodey something and it changed his life....for better.





	All The Things That He Can't Say

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my language, so be nice.

They did it. After years of sleeping bad and living from coffee and noodles because they couldn't cook to save their lives, college was finally over. Tony couldn't describe what he was feeling. Everything was mixed.

 

He was happy.

 

He was sad.

 

He was excited.

 

He was afraid as fuck.

 

He couldn't wait for the future, he could almost touch it.

 

He didn't want his future, he knew his father's plans for it.

 

He was in love with Rhodey.

 

Rhodey was there, right next to him with a big smile on his face and a bright future ahead. He was looking to the crowd, probably trying to find his parents in the middle of everybody. Tony didn't even try. Maria called him early this morning to say that she, Howard and Jarvis wouldn't be able to make it. 

 

"An emergency", she said, "your father need us here."

 

He didn't complain, it wouldn't work anyway and Tony was smart enough to not work in lost cases, he knew it better than anyone since he was a lost case by himself. Trapped in a life that he didn't want and too afraid to fight against it.

 

And now he was going to lose Rhodey too.

 

It was what happened to everyone and he wasn't an exception. You met someone, you became friends with them, they gain a major role in your life and then life happens and drive you apart. Tony knew it, he always knew that this were coming, but it didn't make it easier. He could feel the moment escaping through his fingers.

 

Yet, he was smiling while looking at Rhodey because he was happy for him. He was happy that he could have him for a short time and it wouldn't ever be enough, but it was better than nothing.

 

When everything ended, he watched Rhodey running toward his parents. The three of them hugged, big smiles, tears running down. Love, Tony could see the love and he wondered if Maria or Howard would look at him like this if they were there.  He looked to his feet and took a deep breath, he wouldn't cry in the middle of the crowd. He didn't want to see his face in the news the next day and read some shit about how Tony Stark was so problematic that not even his parents were there on his graduation day.

He raised his head high after that and he smiled a fake smile. Tony was walking away, trying to avert run down the parents and his classmates while they all were celebrating. Out of blue, someone took his arm and Tony turned around to see Rhodey there, looking at him with a curious and upset face.

 

"Tones, where the hell are you going?" He said and it didn't sound angry. It was like Rhodey find the way that Tony was looking at him funny, like Tony was some puppy.

 

"Ah, you know me, platypus. I don't like crowds when they aren't focused on me." He smiled, Rhodey sighed.

 

"Bullshit," He smiled. "My parent and I will have a fancy lunch and then I will take them to the airport. You are coming with us and after we leave them at the airport you and I will grab some burgers because you know that I hate this fancy food and I need some real food."

 

"But..."

 

"If you are not going to say 'of course, Rhodey, I don't wanna break your mother's heart' than don't say anything." Tony smiled, a true smile and Rhodey congratulated himself for that.

 

"Of course, platypus, I don't wanna break your mother's heart."

 

"You little shit," Rhodey said and then throw his arm around Tony's shoulders. "Let's go then."

 

*

 

The dinner was great. Tony already knew Rhodey's parents of some vacations that he spent in their house and they made Tony feels like he was part of the family. Roberta, Rhodey's mom, thanked him to take care of Rhodey and for not let him get over-worried about the college and help him have fun.

 

"Fun", Rhodey said, "he just got me more trouble", he joked looking at Tony like he dared him to reply back.

 

Tony couldn't, not because he wasn't able since he was, but because he was so warm and he wanted to save this moment forever and he didn't want to ruin it by saying something. So, he talked with Rhodey parents and praised Rhodey and all the time he did it, he couldn't look at the other man. If Tony did that, he wasn't sure if he would be able to hide what he was feeling. What he has been feeling since when Rhodey laughed at his stupid joke when they first met.

 

Rhodey didn't stop him, he was looking at Tony with a strange face. Like he was trying to guess what was running in his mind, he was looking at Tony like he was a puzzle that he already mastered, but still got confused about sometimes. 

 

The lunch ended, just like the graduation and while they were in Rhodey's car driving to the airport, Tony couldn't stop his heart from beating fast in panic. It felt like he was going toward the last point, to the real end.

 

The end of his friendship with Rhodey.

 

After the airport, they would eat a burger and it was it. Rhodey would join the airforce and Tony would start working for his father.

 

They let Rhodey's parent and watched them while they were walking into the plane. After that, they leave. The car trip was silence between them, but Drag by Placebo was playing in the radio

 

_ You're always ahead of the game _

_ I drag behind _

 

“What is it in your mind, Tony?” Rhodey asked in a kind voice and Tony didn’t look at him. He was looking through the window.

 

“If I can built an I.A better than Dummy.” He said not lying, but not telling the whole truth. “I will call him after Jarvis.” Rhodey didn’t buy it, but he didn’t push it more.

 

_ You possess every trait that I lack _

_ By coincidence or by design _

 

"Should I be offended that you aren't naming him after me?"

 

"Of course not, maybe I will build one Rhodey when I miss you."

 

"Or you could just call me."

 

_ I just gotta get off my chest _

_ That I think you're divine _

_ You're always ahead of the rest _

_ While I drag behind _

 

"Will you take it?"

 

"I will always catch you, Tones."

 

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

_ I drag behind _

 

*

 

They went to a Burger King. Rhodey and Tony ordered their food and took it to the farthest corner. The place was empty, but they didn't want to take risks since Tony could be recognized. They eat in silence for the first minute, then, they started talking about Star Wars.

 

They were like this, the comfortable silence was always filled with a random conversation. It was so easy, be with Rhodey was so easy and Tony was amazed by this. He could be him and Tony was thankful for that. 

 

When the meal was over, they just stayed there, the talking about Star Wars became one about what happened to them while they were at MIT. They talked about the parties, about the time that Tony took care of Rhodey when he was sick, the time Rhodey kicked a football player ass because of he hit Tony after losing a bet, they talked about everything, the good and the bad moments.

 

It was when Tony couldn't stop himself anymore. He could stop the time, he couldn't avoid life, but he could ask that.

 

"Promise me, platypus, promise me that you will never get out of my life." Tony asked, looking down to his hand, unsure about what to do next. So he forced himself to look at the other man, he did that so maybe, maybe Rhodey would understand. 

  
  


“Tones,” Rhodey started saying, “you and I, it will never end, and if you want it can be more.” Then, Rhodey grabbed Tony’s hands.

 

In that moment, Tony saw love in Rhodey’s eyes and it almost broke him. Tony was there, mouth open and eyes bigger than the moon. His heart jumped like a little kid and he brain was useless. So, it was his body that acted. He got up, just to get to Rhodey side and then Tony kissed him and Rhodey kissed back.

 

The future can be unpredictable, but it didn't matter. Tony wouldn't have to face it alone, Rhodey wanted to face it with him.

 

Their future, Tony liked it.


End file.
